Tohyama Family
The is a generational family during the Edo period and family to the protagonist, Kinji Tohyama. It was formed from the founding ancestor, , otherwise known as from his childhood. According to Japanese history around the Edo period, his vagabond life from a Tokugawa samurai official to assist the commoners revered him a legend to the present as we know as . Following the present timeline in the series, all members of the Tohyama Family inherit a genetic trait called Hysteria Savant Syndrome or HSS. Also, Tohyama no Kin-san's sense of justice is passed down to his descendants, influencing them to become great leaders of justice, strength, and law through guardian duties. In fact, a Tohyama can be defined not only for their battle prowess, intellect, and social graces, but also for their affinity toward the concept of justice. No what path a member of this takes, they will always follow that sense of justice to the letter. The Tohyama's also appear to be rather attractive with Kinji described as dashing in his normal form and gigolo while in HSS; Kinichi Tohyama, Kinji Tohyama, and Kinzou Tohyama are cute and beautiful while being crossdressed as Kana, Clomaetel Belmondo, and Kinko, respectively; Kinzou being handsome and having natural charisma; Kaname Tohyama and Kanade Tohyama cute appearance. This has lead to a possible side effect of attracting the opposite sex due to throughout the generations since the first Tohyama, beautiful and sometimes, strong and influential women are married into the family. Examples include: Setsu Tohyama, Kinichi and Kinji mother, Patra, and all of the girls Kinji has attracted throughout the series that constantly fight over him (Aria H. Kanzaki, Shirayuki Hotogi, Riko Mine, Reki, Jeanne d'Arc, Hina Fuuma, Misaki Nakasorachi, Elle Watson, Moe Mochizuki, Kikuyo Kagataka, Kou, Lisa Ave du Ank, Katze Grasse, Sarah Hood, Minuet Holmes, Habi, Beretta Beretta, Nemo Rinkarun, Misery Adachi, and Endimira). However, according to Magane Tohyama in Volume 12, the male family members have very poor performances at school as shown with him getting third rate grades, Konza Tohyama being bullied, and Kinji struggling to learn and ultimately becoming a high school dropout.Volume 25, Go For the Next!!! Even though Kinji always complain about money, his family might one of the wealthiest and most influential in Japan and/or the continent as they served as leader of the law for generations and probably stay meager to avoid corruption. Collateral Brothers (Tohyama Siblings) It's revealed in Volume 11, that those who inherited Konza Tohyama genes form a patrilineality called the (G) from the four, later five members: Kinichi (Kana) (GI), Kinji (GII), Kinzou (GIII), Kaname (GIV), and Kanade (GV)Volume 27 Summary. The G (Gold) and number next to it is a codename according to the siblings birthdate. Hysteria Savant Syndrome : Full article: Hysteria Savant Syndrome A special, genetic ability all members of the Tohyama family possess. Through sexual excitement, the Tohyama are able to boost their neurological, mental, and physical capabilities to thirty times that of a normal human. Tohyama Household Members *Tohyama no Kin-san (Founding Ancestor) *Magane Tohyama (Former Imperial Navy Zero Fighter Pilot and "Die Hard") (Tohyama Siblings Grandfather) *Setsu Tohyama (Martial Arts Expert) (Tohyama Siblings Grandmother) *Konza Tohyama (Armed Prosecutor and Public Division 0 Officer) (Tohyama Siblings Father) *Kinichi's and Kinji's Mother *Kinichi Tohyama (Kana) (GI) (Kinji's Older Brother) *Kinji Tohyama (GII) *Kinzou Tohyama (GIII) (Kinji's Younger Genetic Half-Brother) *Kaname Tohyama (GIV) (Kinji's Younger Genetic Half-Sister) *Kanade Tohyama (GV) (Kinji's Younger Genetic Half-Sister) *Patra (Decedent of Cleopatra and Sand Ability User) (Kinichi's Wife) References Category:Terminology Category:Tohyama Family members Category:Groups of Great Genealogy Category:History